fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Erk/Supports
With Louise C Support *'Erk:' Lady Louise! *'Louise:' My... Erk? Erk, is that really you? *'Erk:' Yes. Forgive me. It has been a long time. *'Louise:' Oh, I am overcome! How wonderful! You had only just returned from a long training sabbatical... And then you left immediately on another journey! Why, I’ve missed you so! *'Erk:' Forgive me, but I had an evil premonition. *'Louise:' You mean that business with Lord Pent? I understand. But...couldn’t you have just stayed a little while? ...Oh, I’m just so happy to see you... So you are fighting alongside this bunch, are you? *'Erk:' Yes. *'Louise:' Then we shall be together! Ah... I will ask Lord Eliwood to place us near each other in the coming battle! *'Erk:' Oh, Lady Louise! Always so sweet and childlike... B Support *'Louise:' Oh, Erk. *'Erk:' Hello, Lady Louise. *'Louise:' When this battle ends, why don’t we return to Castle Reglay together? I’ve even renovated your room! Since I know how you like to study, I’ve lined the walls with bookcases, and the sunlight there is quite good... I’m sure you will like it! *'Erk:' I... Thank you. *'Louise:' And you seem to have grown a few inches, so we’ll have to order a new wardrobe for you... I think I have a few bolts of cloth that would really bring out the color of your hair. *'Erk:' Lady Louise! ...Don’t! *'Louise:' What is it, dear? *'Erk:' ...I must thank you for your kindness, but... Certainly, I do not... merit you going to all that trouble... *'Louise:' Oh, Erk, why must you always do that? *'Erk:' Do...what? *'Louise:' Three years ago... Yes, on a snowy night... Lord Pent brought you home and said, “This is my student.” You were only 12... You had such deep, purple eyes, sparkling with intelligence... *'Erk:' L-Lady Louise, now is really not the time for such old memories... *'Louise:' Hush... Listen. Lord Pent had only just become a mage general then... and he was hardly ever home in the castle. I was so happy to have such a cute young student around. But that student shut himself away in his room all the time... just reading his books. He didn’t eat, he hardly slept, and soon, he collapsed. *'Erk:' I... I remember... *'Louise:' That’s right. You never let anyone do nice things for you, and then you just fall apart! But I realized as I nursed you back to health... You thought of us as total strangers... You always spurn those who try to help you most... *'Erk:' N-No, that’s not true! I could never think of you... of you or Lord Pent as strangers! ...But your love for me is so strong... Sometimes...it scares me, and I feel...paralyzed. *'Louise:' Erk, loving another person gives you the greatest joy and energy! You are so precious to us. From the time we met, we have all lived as a family... Isn’t that enough for you? *'Erk:' ...Yes. It is. You two are also...precious...to me. A Support None With Nino C Support *'Erk:' ...... ...... *'Nino:' Hey, it’s a mage! Hi! I’m Nino! *'Erk:' Hey... I’m Erk. *'Nino:' Oh, you’re reading a book! That’s good! So, what kind of book is that? *'Erk:' “General Compositional Theory of Anima Magic, Volume Eight.” *'Nino:' Is it good? *'Erk:' ...Average. I suppose. *'Nino:' Wait! There was a picture on that page! Go back! What is it? What is it? There’s something written there. *'Erk:' ...Err, Nino, was it? I’m sorry, but could you please leave me to read? *'Nino:' Oh... I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to disturb you... Forgive me! *'Erk:' Erk, you dolt......! Hahh... There was no reason to do that. Why can’t I talk to girls? B Support *'Erk:' Nino. *'Nino:' Oh, Erk! *'Erk:' ...Here. *'Nino:' Hm? What is it? *'Erk:' This is the book I was reading. I’m done with it, so you can have it if you want. *'Nino:' Really? That’s great! Oh...but...what should I do? *'Erk:' I’m sorry? *'Nino:' I’m still not very good at reading... *'Erk:' ...Then... How do you use anima magic? *'Nino:' My mother... Not my real mother, but the one who raised me... She knew all kinds of magic, and I just imitated her from the time I was small. *'Erk:' You imitated her? *'Nino:' My mother would hold the tome and chant, right? Well, I just listened to her chants and practiced them over and over until I had memorized them! *'Erk:' And that...works? But it takes years of training to correctly hear and decipher a chant! *'Nino:' It does? *'Erk:' I’m just surprised. You must be a natural genius... ...I have the deepest respect for you now... *'Nino:' ... ... *'Erk:' !? W-Why are you crying? Did... Did I say something terrible? *'Nino:' Unh-unh... You didn’t... It’s just... I’m so happy...that someone...finally...appreciates me...... Thank...you...... *'Erk:' ...... A Support *'Erk:' Nino. *'Nino:' Oh, Erk! What’s new? *'Erk:' ...You, uhh... You said you couldn’t read too well, right? Well...how’s this? *'Nino:' A book? Oh, it’s full of pictures! *'Erk:' It was mine...a long time ago... *'Nino:' So you couldn’t read, either? *'Erk:' No, just the opposite. I read only the most difficult books from the time I was small. My magic teacher was really amazing. I was really proud and happy to be his student. So, to gain his approval, I spent day and night studying, without even stopping to eat... *'Nino:' Wow! I bet that’s not very good for your body... *'Erk:' Haha! No, you’re right... One day I just collapsed. I really worried my teacher and his wife... *'Nino:' Yeah? *'Erk:' And that was when my teacher bought me this picture book... He said, “Look, Erk, this book is filled with pictures. There are fields of rolling, green grass, flowers that explode into color, and clouds that crawl across the seamless sky. Training to be a mage requires more than staying in your room studying all the time. You must go outside and commune with the spirits. When you get better, we’ll go for walks everyday. Until then, look at these pictures and think of how it will be.” *'Nino:' Commune with the spirits... I do that a lot. My mother just used them, and always said that talking to them was a waste of time, but... But it sounds like your teacher really got to know them. Eheheh. This makes me so happy... *'Erk:' ...You never cease to amaze me, Nino. It’s as if you were born to do magic. You remind me of my teacher... *'Nino:' Of your teacher!? Oh, no way!! Even as a joke, that just sounds like an insult to your teacher!! *'Erk:' Nino, why do you doubt yourself so? *'Nino:' Because... My mother said...... *'Erk:' Forget about that!! I believe in you!! Don’t you trust me?! *'Nino:' Erk...? *'Erk:' ...Ah... I, ahh... ......Never mind. *'Nino:' Oh! Wait! ...Erk. With Pent C Support *'Erk:' Lord Pent! *'Pent:' Erk, what are you doing here? *'Erk:' While protecting Lady Priscilla of House Caerleon, I encountered many... unusual circumstances that brought me to join Lord Eliwood on this journey from Laus. *'Pent:' Is that so? Then you have endured much. *'Erk:' Hardly, master... And so... Do you fight with this army as well? *'Pent:' Of course. Nergal is as powerful a sorcerer as my own teacher. I’m sure I offer little assistance on my own, but... ...I do try to do what I can... *'Erk:' How could you say that?! Lord Pent, they could have no stronger ally than you!! It is an honor for any of them to fight by your side!! *'Pent:' Well, Erk. About Nergal... You must tell me everything you have heard... No matter how trivial. *'Erk:' Of course!! B Support *'Erk:' ...Nghh... ...... *'Pent:' Erk! Get a hold of yourself!! *'Erk:' Ah!! *'Pent:' You are using too much magic... This is not good... It requires a severe remedy, but I have no choice. ... ... *'Erk:' Master...Pent? *'Pent:' So you are with us, Erk? Can you move? Do you feel numbness anywhere? *'Erk:' Ah...no. I feel...fine, master. *'Pent:' Oh. Very good then. *'Erk:' Ahh! Master! You have given me half of your magic, haven’t you?! How could I have made you do such a thing...in the midst of battle!! *'Pent:' Erk, you really do bring my ire... How could I do such a thing?! Why, using all the magic in your body... Don’t you know that you could have killed yourself?! *'Erk:' F-Forgive me... I thought I would cast...one more spell...before I rested... But then all of those enemy units appeared... I used more magic... than anticipated. *'Pent:' Did I not teach you that the accomplished mage has mastery of his own resources in addition to mastery of the spell? *'Erk:' Yes, master... *'Pent:' Reflect upon that, Erk. Now, back to battle. *'Erk:' M-Master? I truly am...sorry. *'Pent:' Don’t make that face. Everyone makes mistakes. Just don’t make the same one twice, understand? Got it? *'Erk:' Y-Yes!! A Support None With Priscilla C Support *'Erk:' Lady Priscilla, are you all right? *'Priscilla:' Ah, Erk. I am fine. Thank you for checking on me. *'Erk:' Not at all. That is my duty! You... are not tired? *'Priscilla:' No... No, I’m quite fine, really. *'Erk:' Your feet, they are not weary? Your shoulders, are they not tense? *'Priscilla:' They’re fine, really. *'Erk:' And your belly, is it full? Your throat...dry? Are you sleepy? Or bored? *'Priscilla:' Erk? *'Erk:' Ah...yes, sorry. Hard to break old habits. *'Priscilla:' Eh? *'Erk:' My last lord was a very willful child, you see. He would call me over the slightest things... That is past now, though... of course. *'Priscilla:' I see... ... Should...I be asking you to do more, then? *'Erk:' Oh no, no, this is just fine. B Support *'Erk:' Lady Priscilla, might I have a word? *'Priscilla:' What is it, Erk? *'Erk:' It has been long since you left Etruria... Is your family not worried for you? *'Priscilla:' Yes, I suppose they are... But now that Lord Eliwood is looking out for me... I think I shall stay here a while longer. *'Erk:' Understood. If that is what you wish, I have no complaints. *'Priscilla:' Thank you, Erk. By the way... *'Erk:' Yes? *'Priscilla:' About your former employer... Was it...a woman? *'Erk:' Eh? Ah, yes, she was. She certainly thought of herself as one. *'Priscilla:' She was young? *'Erk:' To look at her, she was no younger than you or I, Lady Priscilla. But I’m afraid she was no where near as mature. But why do you ask? It’s not something I like to think of much... *'Priscilla:' No... No particular reason. It was just something on my mind. Perhaps... Were you...and...um, your employer...close? *'Erk:' Hardly! If that was a jest, I fail to see the humor! It makes me shiver just to think of it... *'Priscilla:' Really? *'Erk:' Of course! *'Priscilla:' I see. That’s fine, then... I had no particular reason for asking, mind you. A Support *'Priscilla:' Erk... *'Erk:' Lady Priscilla? What is the matter? You seem ill at ease. *'Priscilla:' Erk, I’d like to thank you for your service. *'Erk:' Eh? *'Priscilla:' I hired you to protect me... And, your contract ends today. *'Erk:' Eh? Ah...now that you mention it, I suppose it does. But, what do you plan to do now, Lady Priscilla? *'Priscilla:' I...am in debt to Lord Eliwood. I intend to follow him until his expedition is ended. *'Erk:' Perhaps, you might extend my contract...? *'Priscilla:' No... Regretfully, I cannot. I left on this journey without my family’s permission. Even were I to keep you on with me... I’m afraid I would have no gold to pay you. *'Erk:' I see... Then, there is nothing to be done about it. My contract with you ends now, Lady Priscilla. *'Priscilla:' ... *'Erk:' Well, then. Shall we be on our way? *'Priscilla:' What...? But, Erk, you... *'Erk:' I have decided to join this troop to further my own training. I shall guard you, Lady Priscilla, as part of that training. ...If it is not an imposition? *'Priscilla:' Erk... Of course, it is no imposition! But...but then, I should think it odd... Um, perhaps, you could not call me “Lady”? *'Erk:' Well, then...Priscilla? *'Priscilla:' Yes... Yes, that sounds much nicer. *'Erk:' As you wish. *'Priscilla:' Now, Erk, I trust you will do your duty well! *'Erk:' As always, Priscilla! With Serra C Support *'Serra:' Oh, hi there, Erk! *'Erk:' ...... *'Serra:' You should be thanking me. I’m the one who got you into this outfit. In fact, you should be terribly grateful to me! *'Erk:' ...Well, you did introduce me to Lord Eliwood... But that’s about it, really. I owe you no special obligation. *'Serra:' That’s the most ungrateful thing I’ve ever heard! You know, Erk, I’ve been with them longer than you have... So you really should treat me like your superior! *'Erk:' ...As usual, you use entirely confounding logic. Doesn’t Lord Eliwood decide such matters? *'Serra:' Well, he hasn’t mentioned it yet, but I’m sure he would agree. After all, I am his close friend and Hector’s fiancée! *'Erk:' ...... ...Well, I’ve heard enough. Talking to you is just a neverending headache... *'Serra:' Hold your tongue, servant! You would speak thus to your lady and liege? ...Hey! Erk, wait up! B Support *'Serra:' Hi, Erk. *'Erk:' Mm? You again? *'Serra:' What have you been doing? You’re supposed to protect me! So hurry up and start protecting! *'Erk:' Why should I have to protect you? I have not been ordered to do so. *'Serra:' Pfff! What are you talking about? My orders are good enough! *'Erk:' Look, I don’t think you understand... *'Serra:' Well, someone would have ordered you to eventually, anyway... Both Lord Eliwood and Lord Hector are captivated by my charm... So, wait...wouldn’t that make me this army’s... ...leader? Wow, I didn’t even know I had that kind of power!! *'Erk:' Ahem... You are a member of House Ostia, are you not? So why are you putting on such airs? In some ways... I actually envy you... *'Serra:' Oh, really? Well, it’s always nice to receive compliments... *'Erk:' I really do envy you... A Support *'Erk:' Serra, could you please stop moving around so much? It’s hard enough protecting you when you stand still... *'Serra:' What’s the matter, Mr. Frumpy-Face? Well, at least you’ve started taking my orders... *'Erk:' ...Look, it wasn’t your order... I was actually instructed to guard you by someone in authority. And nothing else, got it? *'Serra:' Oh, don’t act like you don’t love the chance to stay by my side! Come on, don’t fight it... *'Erk:' ...Rubbish. *'Serra:' I knew it! My beauty should be a crime! Ah, but poor Erk, it must be hard to be you... Surely Eliwood and Hector despise you for getting the chance to be with me like this... They might send you to the front line to die, even!! *'Erk:' I am not too worried about that. *'Serra:' ...Hm. Now what kind of an answer is that? You must not understand the power I have over men! Now listen closely, and I’ll explain from the beginning... *'Erk:' That’s enough! Why do you pester me constantly!? If you hate me so, why be around me!? *'Serra:' Don’t say that! I’m the only here who understands your dark, secretive personality! You’re likely to starve to death or get hurt and die if I don’t look after you! I just stay by your side to make sure that doesn’t happen! *'Erk:' It’s the same with me. People find you so annoying, they probably wouldn’t look for you if you disappeared... So I stay with you to make sure you don’t... *'Serra:' You...don’t mean that... *'Erk:' It’s no worse than what you said! Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Supports